


Sugar & Spice

by angelboygabriel



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, M/M, Making Out, S4 AU, neck action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Sadly, (in Robbe’s opinion) not even kisses can deter Sander from his art classes.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Sugar & Spice

**Author's Note:**

> matteo and david EASILY have the best remix of the Season Four Sana Walking In On Evak Making Out Scene... but i would Like To See robbe and sander do the original scene. except with tarjei’s fave: neck action

“This is my last class of the day, and my favorite. I’m not going to skip it,” Sander says with an amused smile as he tosses his bag by his easel and Robbe perches on the ledge of the window sill.

“Why not?” Robbe whines, and Sander rolls his eyes before he approaches Robbe. Robbe spreads his legs so Sander can stand closer, and Sander’s hands rest on his knees.

“I just told you. Because I don’t waaaant to,” Sander drawls. “Besides, if you’re nice and patient, I’ll buy you an ice cream when I get out of class.”

“You can’t just bribe me with sweets,” Robbe complains, and Sander smirks.

“Oh yeah? Well, it seemed to work on Christmas,” he shoots back, and Robbe rolls his eyes back as he slings his arms around Sander’s shoulders.

“That was just me being generous,” Robbe says primly, and Sander’s grin widens as he leans in close towards Robbe.

“So that’s what we’re calling it these days,” he says, and Robbe shuts him up by pulling him in by the back of the neck. Sander cups the side of Robbe’s face as they kiss eagerly, and Robbe starts to lean to the left _hard_ the moment Sander’s lips try to drag down the right side of his face. Oh, Sander knows what’s up.

Robbe moves them back up as Sander licks into his mouth, twisting his head the other way as Sander’s hands drop to grip Robbe’s thighs. Sander feels a hand slide into his back pocket, and he seizes the opportunity to duck his head down and bite Robbe’s neck. He licks a quick stripe before laying a row of nibbling kisses on the same area.

His boyfriend sucks in a squeaky breath and his legs squeeze tight against Sander’s own before his fingers are digging in painfully tight into Sander’s arms as he steps back.

“What?” Sander says innocently as he takes in Robbe’s bright red face. Robbe quickly brings up a knee to cover his lap, but Sander knows exactly what kind of effect the neck kissing has.

“I- I thought you said you didn’t want to skip class,” Robbe says breathlessly, and Sander smirks.

“I don’t. I just wanted to give you a parting gift while you wait for me a little longer,” Sander replies with a pointed glance down his body. Robbe scowls at him and grabs the front of his jacket to yank him forward so he can whisper in his ear.

“When you get out of class, I’m gonna take you back to the flatshare and I’m gonna-“

“Hey, boys,” a familiar smooth voice interrupts, and Robbe looks at Yasmina with a blush on his face.

“Hi, Yasmina. Are you here to take Robbe to pick up the H & M applications?” he asks innocently, and Robbe punches his arm.

Yasmina smiles knowingly before turning her gaze to Robbe. “Yes, I _am_. I’ve been waiting outside like we agreed on this morning for five minutes then I realized you likely found something of great interest inside the building.”

Sander laughs at the annoyed look on Robbe’s face. Robbe takes his coat off and ties it rather obviously around his waist and grabs his book bag to follow Yasmina.

“Stop looking so pissed. Sander will be waiting when you’re done, I’m sure, but I’m pretty sure you don’t want to keep Noor waiting. Especially when she’s, I don’t know, our in with the manager?” Yasmina says pointedly, and Robbe trails behind her.

“Fine, fine. I’m coming. Bye Sander,” he says sadly, and fixes Sander with the most pathetic pair of puppy dog eyes he’s ever seen.

“Go get ‘em, Tiger,” Sander tells Robbe in English, and his last sight is Robbe flipping him off over his shoulder. Sander smiles to himself and gets ready for class. He already can’t wait to see Robbe again.


End file.
